Electric vehicle (EV) recharging networks have begun to be established in various parts of the world. For example, Tesla Motors has developed a fast DC recharger network in California.
Typical chargers for electric vehicles, including hybrid electric vehicles, include Level I, Level II and fast DC rechargers, which typically will use either a CHAdeMo or SAE J1772 standard.